Loving Rhett
by Ghostchaser489
Summary: What if Scarlett had married Rhett when she was sixteen, before the bbq at Twelve Oaks?-I moved it up to pg13, just in case..because of adult situations in Chapter 2. I am finally back, and will be posting chapter 6 soon. I'm sorry for the extended leave of absence, my real life got in the way.
1. The proposal

**I don't own any of the characters except Xerxes and Alexander***They all belong to the*sighs* wonderful Margaret Mitchell.  
  
Katie Scarlett O'Hara, of Tara in Clayton County, Georgia, so far had not had to make very many choices for herself in her life. Her doting mother and father, Ellen and Gerald O'Hara, had always made them for her. Mammy had also influenced many decisions. But now, she was faced with a very difficult choice. She was in love with Ashley Wilkes, her neighbor, but her family wanted her to marry and perhaps change Rhett Butler (*A/N: In either Scarlett or Gone with the Wind, it is mentioned that the Butlers and Robillards were hoping for Ellen and Rhett to marry. I think.o.o') and now she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, and hearing it, she ran over to her window, and leaned somewhat out to see who it was. However, the magnolia tree was in her way and she couldn't see anything except the outline of a fancy carriage. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and Ellen's soft voice came to her ears.  
"Scarlett, darling, may I come in?"  
"Yes, Mother."  
As Ellen opened the doors, Scarlett ran over to her bed and quickly sat down and arranged her face into pleasant lines. When Ellen entered, looking somewhat troubled but otherwise happy, she shut the door behind herself and went over to Scarlett and gently put a hand on Scarlett's cheek.  
"Stand up, Scarlett, so I can get you ready."  
"Get me ready, Mother?" Bewildered, Scarlett did as she was told, but an uneasy feeling that she was going to be forced to do something she didn't want to do was welling up in her heart.  
"Yes, Scarlett, Mr. and Mrs. Butler are here with Rosemary, Ross and Rhett. They have requested your presence downstairs as soon as possible."  
Inwardly, Scarlett groaned as she watched her mother go over to Scarlett's wardrobe and get out a rose organdie dress with a long pink sash, and then cross the room to lace Scarlett tighter. As Scarlett let her mother get her ready, she tied on her petticoats so that Ellen wouldn't see how reluctant she really was to go downstairs and face the Butlers. Suddenly, Mammy walked in and looked at the scene of mother and daughter as both hurried to get Scarlett ready for presentation, and joined in, brushing Scarlett's long, silky black hair.  
As soon as Scarlett was ready, Mammy went and got Suellen and Careen and sent them both downstairs into the parlor, where the Butlers and Gerald were waiting for Scarlett and Ellen to come downstairs. When Ellen left the room, Scarlett looked in the mirror and felt as though her heart was going to break in two if she had to marry Rhett. For all the heartbreak she had had that afternoon with the news of Ashley Wilkes and Melanie Hamilton being married, she still believed that Ashley was in love with her, and that she only had to get his attention. She sighed as she blew out the candles in her room and left it, smiling at Pork who was waiting patiently in the hall with a candle, to escort her downstairs.  
As she descended the stairs, she hastily pinched her cheeks to make them look pinker, and as she went into the parlor, eyes cast down and pink- cheeked, looking beautiful in her rose organdie, she heard a collective gasp all around the table and then, when she looked up, she saw Eleanor Butler rushing towards her and automatically smiled as Eleanor hugged her gently and then kissed her cheek. Scarlett kissed Eleanor's cheek in return and then turned her eyes towards the couch, where she knew Rhett would be sitting, with his brother and sister.  
As soon as she met his eyes, she felt a little annoyed and very much challenged and, remembering her mother's presence, she smiled sweetly.  
"Mr. Butler, how kind of you and your family to travel all the way from Charleston to see us here at Tara. I hope you will be staying, a few days at least."  
Rhett smiled inwardly to himself. 'Scarlett is right where I need her.I don't want to marry, but for Mother.maybe I should.' "Miss O'Hara, it was no trouble at all. I hope, when I leave, that perhaps you will be with me, and it will be just us two."  
Scarlett felt her heart sink, but she cast her eyes down. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Mr. Butler."  
Rhett rose from his seat on the couch, and went over to where Scarlett was standing and sank to one knee and held out a ring with an emerald surrounded by a few small blue diamonds. It was just barely small enough to be considered entirely proper. (A/N: Remember in GWTW, the ring Scarlett wanted was completely improper, and too extravagant for even her tastes? Lol had to change that a little bit, especially since Ellen and Eleanor were both sitting in the room!!)  
"Katie Scarlett O'Hara, I have loved you since the first time I layed eyes on you and, even if you don't share my feelings, could you consider being my bride?"  
Scarlett's eyes widened and suddenly, a plan formed in the back of her mind. 'Ashley is going to marry Melanie.and if I was going to marry Rhett, surely, Ashley would get crazy jealous, especially if I pretend to be in love with Rhett tomorrow at the barbecue.and then we could run away to Jonesboro and elope, and everything would be perfect.Melanie and Rhett, the wounded parties, would naturally be expected to marry each other in their heartbreak and then I would be rid of both of them for good.' Of course, it never occurred to Scarlett that Rhett would see straight through her plan, and was reading her thoughts as they played across her face.  
" Of course.Rhett. I would be honored beyond belief to be your wife. You see, Rhett, I have loved you too, only.I simply couldn't bring myself to tell you, for I thought you might be in love with another, and I simply couldn't bear to have my love for you unrequited. You have no idea.oh Papa, can't we please have a Jonesboro priest come down tonight to Tara and be wed?"  
Ellen looked shocked that Scarlett should even suggest such a thing, and, seeing his wife's dismay, Gerald shook his head grimly.  
"Nay, Katie Scarlett, it wouldn't be entirely proper. But don't fret, Puss, you will have it announced tomorrow, and then we will make it a double wedding with Ashley and Miss Melanie, if you don't mind, of course."  
Tears filled Scarlett's eyes, and then Ellen quickly cut in.  
"Eleanor, perhaps Rhett would like to stay with Scarlett tonight? After all."  
Scarlett looked up at her mother, shocked. Her mother, a great lady of Savannah, whose modesty was boundless suggesting that Rhett share her room before they were married?  
"And Mr. O'Hara, I see no reason that they can't be married tonight by a priest tonight under this roof, and then remarried at a big wedding."  
"Of course.I will send them to Jonesboro right away.I will be there with them and witness." 


	2. Ashley Replaced and the Next Morning

** Thanks for the reviews I got! I will try to make this chapter longer, but I might not succeed**I do not own any characters, except Xerxes and Alexander (who I hope to introduce this chapter, but they might not come into play for awhile). Margaret Mitchell must be credited for all of the other characters. ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Before Scarlett quite knew what her father had said, she was being helped into the carriage she had seen from her window, and Rhett climbed in next to her and Gerald after that.  
All the O'Hara's and their servants, as well as the Butlers, were standing on Tara's front porch to see them off. Ellen and Eleanor looked very happy, Suellen and Rosemary seemed to be bonding over their general dislike of Scarlett, Careen didn't quite understand what was going on, and Mr. Butler and Ross were happy to be finally getting rid of Rhett. All the servants at Tara had their lower lips pushed out in disapproval of Rhett Butler. Mammy was indignant that her pet was marrying a scoundrel, and that she could not be there to supervise Scarlett's conduct and to let Ellen know what was going on. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~Twelve Oaks  
Meanwhile, at Twelve Oaks, Melanie, India, Honey, Charles and Ashley were all discussing Scarlett.  
"Melly, I don't think that I would become friends with Scarlett if I was you. She's mighty fast and likes to take other girls' beaux, and she is in love with Ashley, that I am almost certain" said India, not meeting Ashley's or Melanie's eyes.  
"India," exclaimed Melanie, "how could you even think such a thing about Scarlett? She is such a darling, and so attractive, too. Why, it's not her fault if the men are naturally drawn to her. But, for pity's sake, let's say that you were Scarlett, and she was you. Do you think that you would do any differently? She is just full of life, and I never want to hear you insult her like that again, or even hint at it, do you understand? Even though Scarlett and I aren't related, she is just like the sister to me that I never had-and" Melanie faltered for words, her anger fading, and looked miserable as she realized how mean she had sounded. Of course, India was jealous of Scarlett, who wouldn't be? Even she, Melanie, was envious of Scarlett, but not to the degree of hatred. In fact, even though she didn't realize it, her envy only made her love Scarlett more.  
Seeing how nervous Melanie was, Ashley quickly cut in for her.  
"We had all best get to bed, for there is much to be done tomorrow before the barbeque. Good night, India, Honey, Melly. Charles, are you coming?"  
"Yes, of course, just---India, Melly was right about Scarlett. Goodnight, girls." As he said that, he was careful not to meet Honey's eyes. She was jealous of Scarlett too, bless her, and he didn't want to make his own obsession with Scarlett obvious. He and Ashley left the room and slowly went up to their room, which they shared whenever Charles and Melanie came over. As Ashley put on his nightclothes, Charles went over to the window and looked down the road towards Tara. To his surprise, he saw a carriage pulling out of Tara and heading towards Jonesboro.  
"Ashley?"  
"Yes, Charles?"  
"Would the O'Hara's by any chance have urgent business in Jonesboro at this time of night?"  
Ashley went over to where Charles was watching the carriage and frowned. 'That's not the O'Hara carriage. I wonder who it is?' And aloud, "Charles I am not sure-it might be Mrs. O'Hara going to help somebody in Jonesboro." He tried to sound confident, but his voice faltered and gave him away. *~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~In the carriage, on the way to Jonesboro  
Scarlett looked at Rhett for a moment and wondered what he could possibly be thinking, marrying her like this. 'He can't possibly love me, as he claims, but suppose he does. That would make getting Ashley to marry me easier, or at least it should make it easier. I am sure that Melanie loves Ashley, but Ashley loves me, Scarlett, not Melanie. And if Rhett is in love with me, then-maybe Ashley would take me to Jonesboro and we would elope, just as me and Rhett are about to do. But-but suppose Ashley doesn't love me. Then I will be stuck with Rhett Butler forever. Oh, well- if I think about that now, I will just be upset and I wouldn't want to cry at the alter tonight, or Pa and Rhett will see straight through me and ruin my plans.' Rhett returned her gaze and Scarlett blushed and turned away. Seeing how nervous Scarlett was, Rhett leaned over and whispered, "If that made you blush, just wait until we are married, my dear."  
Startled at being spoken to in such a manner, and at the suggestive tone of his voice, Scarlett stared at him, color flaming in her cheeks. She looked away, after awhile, as Rhett started to speak of the upcoming War to Gerald, so that Gerald's approval of him might be won. Gerald, however, didn't feel like speaking. He was about to lose his pet, his Katie Scarlett, with her green eyes and her charming ways. And he was about to lose all chances of jumping fences, except at hunts, and the only one of his daughters who seemed to truly care about if she hurt Ellen or not. Suddenly, while he had been making short responses while reflecting upon Scarlett, the carriage stopped in front of the priests' home and Gerald got out, went around and helped Scarlett out. Rhett climbed out after Scarlett and offered his arm to her, gallantly, and she took his arm, but didn't smile or even look at him.  
"Now, Mr. Butler and Puss, I am going inside to get the priest, tell him that this is urgent. You two wait here and don't be getting into any trouble, or I will be takin' me crop to your bottoms."  
"Oh, honestly, Pa! We aren't children!"  
Gerald sighed and turned to go inside, knocked on the door, and it opened, and as soon as it shut, Rhett turned to her and grinned. "Miss O'Hara, would it be too terribly indecent of me to kiss my fiancé once?"  
"Rhett, please, no, don't.Pa will be back soon, and if he sees us---" It was too late. Rhett wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist and pulled her closer to him. Scarlett felt an odd shaking feeling, and her legs felt as if they couldn't support her anymore, and she wrapped her arms around Rhett's neck and, out of habit, her head tilted back so that he could kiss her. Rhett held back for a minute, laughing inwardly at Scarlett, and then lowered his head and grazed her lips with his. Scarlett was in a tumult. 'He said he was going to kiss me! That was like a kiss a brother gives a sister, a father to a daughter, not a husband to a wife! Did I do something wrong? Is he laughing at me? Why am I so worried about Rhett? It's not like I love him. I love Ashley! So why should I feel this way when Rhett didn't really kiss me?' She opened her eyes, and pulled away from Rhett, as tears of disappointment stung her eyes. She cast her eyes down so Rhett would not see her cry, but it was too late.  
"Did I just see tears, Scarlett? Don't tell me that the Southern bell isn't used to not getting kissed when a boy tells her that he will." Said Rhett, mockingly, even as he gently brought her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, but Scarlett stubbornly kept her eyes cast down, so Rhett couldn't see the tears that were being stung anew from his words. In all reality, she had always gotten all the kisses she wanted from her beaux.  
Just then, Gerald came back outside and beckoned to Rhett and Scarlett to come into the house. Scarlett put an arm around Rhett's waist to make it appear as though she were happy, and everybody assembled in the parlor looked shocked that Scarlett O'Hara had fallen in love with a anybody, much less that she had agreed to marry anybody.  
Rhett said his vows, and Scarlett imagined it was Ashley. And when it came time to recite her own vows, she did it with a depth of emotion that even Gerald had not suspected she felt. She rode all the way back home with Rhett in silence, but she leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed almost to the point of falling asleep with his arm around her waist. Scarlett was still in her reverie about him being Ashley, and when they got home to Tara, like a sleepwalker, she went into the parlor, looking as happy as she ever had, with his arm around her supportively and smiled at everybody, before Rhett wished them goodnight and Scarlett kissed all her elders, including Mammy, on the cheek. It was when Pork, slightly embarrassed, shut the door behind them and they stood in Scarlett's room, holding each other, that the full realization of who he was came over her, but she knew that he now believed that she loved him, and all she had to do was keep up that appearance, and he would never know the difference.  
She heard Mammy coming upstairs, grumbling about having her pet married to a scalawag, and how sorry she felt that she could not help Scarlett anymore, because Scarlett was already married. Mammy opened the door and shooed Rhett out of Scarlett's bedroom, brining in a lighted candle and then lighting five or six of the candles in Scarlett's room.  
"Miss Scarlett, Ah wuz jus' wondrin' huccome you up and decided to mahhie Mist' Rhett."  
"Oh, Mammy, I fell in love with him, that's all."  
"'T ain't no use tryin ter hide nuttin from me, Miss Scarlett. Ah's knowed you since you had yo' fust diaper on yo' bottom, and Ah knows you jes' din' fall in love with him."  
"Mammy! It's not going to help you at all to argue with me. Now help me undress, and then get out the bombazine for tomorrow and lay it out across a chair. It's the only slightly matron-looking dress I have, you know."  
"Yas'm. But Ah wuz jes' telling Cookie de otha day how proud Ah was that ya seemed ter have a good head on yo' shoulders. Jes' like Miss Melly. An' Ah tol' her, Ah says, 'Cookie,'t ain't right, de way Miss Melly don't have no beaux. If Mist' Ashley can fall in love wit dat gal, any man could. Kinda like our own Miss Scarlett. If Mist' Ashley had falled in love with her, Lawdy but we would have a lady child on our hands. Ah thinks dat Mist' Ashley mout love Miss Scarlett, if'n she warn't so brash all da times.' An Cookie, she done 'greed wit me, Miss Scarlett. An if you warn't so brash, you could haf mahhied Mist' Ashley, 'stead o' Mist' Rhett."  
Scarlett smiled carelessly at Mammy's words, knowing that Mammy was just trying to fish out the reason she had married Rhett. She dismissed Mammy after she was undressed, and Rhett came back in a few minutes later, smiling at Scarlett, who was brushing her long, black, silky hair. Rhett brushed it for her and then Scarlett climbed into bed while Rhett went and got changed. While Rhett was changing, Scarlett thought about what Mammy had said. If she had been more of a lady, like Ellen, Ashley probably would have married her. She wondered if it was true, her heart sinking as she realized that Mammy was right. 'After all, Melanie is nothing that I, Scarlett O'Hara Butler, am not-except a lady. Mammy has me there, I suppose-so maybe Ashley does love Melanie. But if he loves her, then he has to love me more, because I am more of everything that Melly is except a lady, but that will all change tomorrow. Now that I am married, like I planned, I can be a Great Lady like mother. Nobody will know that I am the same girl who just this afternoon was shamelessly flirting with every man I saw who was reasonable for marriage!' Scarlett giggled at the thought and then caught herself, remembering Rhett was in her dressing room. As Rhett came out of the dressing room and blew out the last few candles in the room and then came over and got into bed with her, she reached out for his hands and, finding them, drew herself closer to him and began to kiss him. Rhett, shocked at first, a little bit wary, returned her kisses and soon a wave of passion swept both of them into its grasp and Rhett trailed his kisses down to the top of Scarlett's breasts, then started to unhook and untie the numerous buttons and ribbons that were keeping her chemise on and hiding Scarlett's body. In a matter of minutes, they were both naked, and Rhett's kisses started to go all over Scarlett's body.  
Sensations were running through Scarlett that she had never felt before, not even around Ashley, her beloved Ashley. As much as Scarlett wanted to imagine that this was Ashley, running his hands over her body and kissing her like Rhett was now, she knew she couldn't, and she finally gave up, and, before Rhett's passion, Ashley receded into a dim haze. Rhett, with his tan skin and black eyes, had taken Ashley's place forever, but Scarlett didn't realize it. As he moved himself inside her for the first time, Scarlett cried out, but didn't ask him to stop. No, she didn't want him to ever stop. She grew a little braver and touched more places on his body, seeing which places gave him the most pleasure. She began to kiss his neck, her own body started to demand a little more from his, and so this went on all night.  
They fell asleep sometime before dawn. In the morning, Scarlett awoke and stretched happily. She knew what she had been missing, not being married, and she knew why matrons scorned the bright-eyed girls like she used to be. How could a girl know the pleasures that matrons knew so well? She rolled over and wondered if she should wake Rhett, and then decided not to and quietly got out of bed. She tiptoed over to the door, put on her wrapper, and went in search of her mother and Mammy.  
She found Ellen in her office, going over the accounts with Jonas Wilkerson, who was being kicked out of his overseer's position, for fathering Emmy Slattery's baby. She met Jonas's eyes with a look of cool contempt and then turned to her mother.  
"Mama, where is Mammy? I need to get dressed, and Rhett's still asleep, and I don't want to wake him."  
Ellen stood up and requested to be alone with Scarlett, and Jonas knew that that was his permission to leave Tara and never come back. He looked angry, and stormed out of the little office. Ellen sat down on a sofa, and Scarlett sat down next to her. Ellen started to explain the duties of a wife, a mother, and a matron. Scarlett paid close attention, for she wanted to be exactly like Ellen in every way, and she could work on her kindness and tactfulness today, as well as win the approval of the other matrons. She would even be able to finally make peace with India, because, undoubtedly, Stuart would go back to her and propose to her. And all the other matrons would look at her approvingly, and say in their little groups, later, how much Mrs. Butler had grown up. And Scarlett would be loved by all, and she would pretend to love all. And Rhett would be considered a gentleman, for who else would a Lady like Scarlett marry? Scarlett could hardly wait for the barbecue.  
When Ellen finished her lecture, they both moved quietly back upstairs and into Rhett and Scarlett's room, where Rhett lie, sleeping. Scarlett pointed to the bombazine and asked, with motions, if she should wear it. Ellen sharply shook her head and went over to Scarlett's wardrobe. There, she picked out an apple-green dress. 'My second-day dress, I suppose. But, I thought matrons were only allowed to wear drab colors? Oh, well, I suppose it doesn't matter.' Ellen pointed to the door, and Scarlett left the room quietly, Ellen following and quietly shutting the door behind her. Then they went into an un-occupied guest room and Ellen helped Scarlett with her chemise, corset, stays, and pantalets, and then laced her corset for the seventeen-inch-waist dress. Scarlett smiled. So, not all matrons were fat. Not, she told herself, that Ellen was fat. Not as bad as some of the matrons, even after bearing six children. Ellen then slipped the dress over Scarlett's head and handed her the shoes that matched the dress.  
When Scarlett was ready for the day, Ellen took her around on the morning rounds of giving food to the darkies and starting a day off on the plantation. Scarlett followed her mother obediently, and, when they returned, Ellen went to wake Gerald, Suellen, and Careen, and Scarlett went to wake Rhett.  
When she opened the door and tip-toed over to the bed, she was surprised to see that Rhett was still sleeping. 'Poor dear,' she thought, 'he must be worn out from last night. But, no matter, he must get up and then go wake his family up.' She reached out gently and stroked his hair. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw her leaning over him. He stretched, and then sat up in bed.  
"Scarlett, you vixen, why didn't you wake me up when you got up?" he asked teasingly.  
"Oh, Rhett, stop it! We have to get ready for the Wilkes' barbeque. Now, do you want to wake your family up, or should I?"  
He looked up tantalizingly at her and she smiled. "Fine then, I will go tell your mother that her son is to lazy to get up and help his wife out." As she started to walk towards the door, Rhett got out of bed and ran after her and caught her around the waist, then said, in her ear, "I'd like to see you explain why I wouldn't get up, my pet." Scarlett giggled and tried to break free from Rhett, who was also laughing. "Let go of me, you scoundrel!" This caused Rhett to laugh louder and Scarlett hushed him continually, fearing Mammy would come in and see him naked. Eventually, the laughter died down, but she heard Mammy's lumbering tread in the hall. She shoved Rhett into the dressing room and went out into the hall to make sure Mammy would not go into the bedroom.  
"Miss Scarlett, Ah thoughts ya was gonna wear da nice bombazine dress, lak a good lil gal." said Mammy, shocked at the color of the dress Scarlett was wearing.  
"Mother said to wear this one instead, Mammy. I was going to wear the bombazine, too!"  
Mammy sighed and made a move for the door. Scarlett moved between Mammy and the door quickly and leaned against it.  
"Honey chile, why won' you let yo' ole Mammy through?"  
"Mammy, Rhett is-"  
Rhett opened the door and Scarlett fell backwards, into his arms, and he caught her and stumbled a few steps backwards. Mammy started laughing, and all at once, Ellen, Gerald, Suellen and Careen, Ross, Rosemary, and Mr. and Mrs. Butler came out into the hall to see what all the fuss was about. Scarlett turned red and Rhett put her down, and Scarlett turned and realized that he was dressed, and looked ready to go. Ellen started laughing, and everybody came over to Scarlett's doorway to see what had happened. Soon everybody, including Rhett and Scarlett were laughing about Scarlett's inadequacy. **~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~~**~~***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~~**~~*  
Soon, both the of the Butlers' carriages and the O'Hara carriage were mounting the hill to Twelve Oaks, everybody very happy, especially Suellen, who had gotten Scarlett's entire un-matronly wardrobe, including that green ball dress that she had wanted to wear that night to the ball at Twelve Oaks. She was also happy because now there was no danger of Scarlett marrying Frank Kennedy. She was going to stand up for Scarlett today if anybody said anything bad about her. She liked Scarlett now, because she wasn't a threat to Suellen anymore.  
When they arrived at Twelve Oaks, Scarlett smiled in pleasant anticipation. She wasn't even thinking of Ashley, had almost forgotten he existed. The O'Hara carriage pulled in first, followed by the carriage that Eleanor and her family were in, and then Scarlett's and Rhett's carriage.  
Nobody noticed when the O'Hara carriage pulled in, but when the two Butler carriages pulled in, all the talking and laughter ceased, as though, somebody had taken out everybody's voice. Standing amidst them were Ashley and Melanie. When Rhett stepped out of the carriage, everybody wondered who else was in there, and where Scarlett O'Hara was. And, just as it dawned on everybody, Rhett handed Scarlett down from the carriage. 


	3. In the Hall at Twelve Oaks

Thanks for the reviews, all of you who reviewed! Anyways, when we left off, Scarlett and Rhett had just gotten to the barbeque, and there was a collective silence.lets see what happens next. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Suddenly, everybody began speaking at once, and the O'Haras and Butlers look worried. Scarlett moved closer to Rhett, and then, silence again as Ashley and Melanie moved through the crowd towards Rhett and Scarlett. A few boys and girls inquired loudly as to what was happening, and were shushed by their mothers.  
Melanie reached out her hands for Scarlett's and smiled sincerely. Ashley stood a few feet back, looking from Rhett to Scarlett and then at Scarlett's left hand.  
"Scarlett, darling, your gown is lovely! It brings your eyes out, makes them look so pretty! I just wish that I had your eyes. My eyes are so plain, and yours are amazing. Who-who is this man who is with you?" exclaimed Melanie, talking so that everybody could hear and then smiled at Rhett, looking timid and a little bit of color rising in her too pale cheeks.  
"This is my husband, Rhett Butler. Rhett, darling, this is Miss Melanie Hamilton, from Atlanta." Scarlett sounded dignified, as a matron should, and there was light laughter in her voice as she looked around at everybody's faces. Charles and a lot of Scarlett's other ex-beaux looked angry, almost as if they could kill. Rhett returned their looks, and Scarlett, seeing the silent feud, put a hand protectively on Rhett's arm, a gesture noted by all adults present, agreed with by the ladies, and reluctantly followed by the men.  
"Well, Mr. Butler, you may call me Melly, all my friends do. And I am sure," she paused, letting a slight emphasis go on sure, "that everybody will agree that you and Scarlett look handsome together, and we all," she paused again, "will want to wish you congratulations as soon as possible."  
Knowing that Melanie had made up her mind, Ashley set an example for the stunned crowd by going forward and kissing Scarlett on the cheek.  
"Scarlett, my dear, you were beautiful before you married-and now that you are married, your beauty surpasses all." A comment, the crowd decided, that could be taken either way. Seeing, however, the look that passed between Melanie, Ashley, Scarlett, and Rhett, they all took it to mean that Ashley simply was fond of Scarlett, felt as though it were his duty to protect her.  
Next, the matrons came forth and dragged her away from Rhett, telling her that they would have to help her out when the first baby came, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Scarlett agreed with them and laughed about such matters, and as Ellen and Eleanor exchanged a look of triumph, the barbeque really began, the arrival of Rhett and Scarlett pushed behind the thought of food and other pleasant things like that. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scarlett, sitting with the matrons in the parlor, thought that she had never felt so completely at home during any of the sixteen years of her life. The women of the county had accepted her as a lady, not yet a Great Lady, like Ellen and Eleanor, but, still definitely not as bad as other members of the matronly group were. Scarlett noted who was not talked to very often and who was talked to the most, and she tried to do as the other matrons were doing. She sincerely hoped that Rhett was having a better time than she, being as he was out in the yard talking with the county men, and was able to relax.  
In fact, Scarlett couldn't have been more wrong. Rhett was not enjoying himself and covered it by an air of cool contempt for the North Georgians. The men were avoiding him, but only when Ashley came and stood by his side did they pay him the cold courtesy due an outsider. He, too, was hoping that Scarlett was having a good time.  
When it was time for the girls to take their naps, Scarlett started towards the doors of the parlor, and Ellen quickly got up to stop her from making a fool of herself and whispered "Scarlett, dear, usually the matrons go home during this part of the afternoon, while the men talk and the younger girls rest. But we shall stay here, unless you want to go home and do house work for a while..."  
"Of course Mama, I was just going to find Rhett."  
Just as Scarlett said his name, as if by magic, Rhett peeked into the parlor and called out softly for Scarlett. When she turned, her face lit up as if by magic, he motioned for her to come out into the hallway so that they could talk.  
Once out in the hallway, Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett's neck, but before she could kiss him, he unlinked her arms and shook his head.  
"No, Scarlett."  
"But, Rhett..." Scarlett was at a loss for what to say. Remembering the previous night, the numerous I-love-you-s that were whispered in her ear, the utter security of having Rhett near her, knowing that he loved her.  
"I know your little game, Scarlett. I know that you love Ashley Wilkes. How do I know? I'll tell you how, my pet. Because I just overheard Gerald and John Wilkes talking about it. And I heard Mammy talking to you last night about it. You lying little bitch, I even know that you were thinking about Ashley when you accepted my proposal. And I know that you were pretending I was your precious darling Ashley when you said your vows and last night, when we were alone together."  
Scarlett was speechless. In her wildest thoughts, she had never dreamed Rhett knew about Ashley. Moreover, Scarlett loved Rhett. Oh, this couldn't possibly be happening. 'I have to tell him...even if he doesn't believe me, I have to tell him.' Even as she thought this, he began walking away. She called out his name and he stopped and turned, his anger evident in his pose and his face.  
"Rhett, darling, listen, please, I love you. Yes, I may have been thinking of Ashley when I accepted your proposal, but...I swear, I want you, only you, always you. You can't be leaving me, you can't! I am your wife! Please, let the past be past and done with. Do you think I could possibly love anybody but you after...after last night? Of course not! I couldn't, not even if I wanted to! Oh, Rhett!"  
Neither of them noticed the three figures standing on the stairway. But Rhett, looking past Scarlett slightly, saw them, and a slow, malicious smile spread over his face. Standing on the stairs were none other than Melanie, India, and Honey. And from the looks on their faces, they had overheard the whole conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Tee-hee like the ending to this chappy? Next one soon, Girl Scouts Honor. Like.tomorrow, soon.I promise 


	4. Where could he be?

Ok, so here we go...the drama continues... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Melanie looked shocked, hurt, and angry. India and Honey, who had voiced their opinions about how they thought Scarlett felt about Ashley, exchanged triumphant glances and quietly turned to go tell the other girls what they had just heard. Melanie did not notice their departure. She walked quickly to Rhett and then looked at Scarlett, who stood with tears in her eyes, and her next words were carefully selected, low, filled with anger, and final.  
"How dare you? My Ashley...and you?! So, Honey was right about you. You do lie."  
"Oh, Melly, please, listen. I did love Ashley...I loved him terribly...that is, I did until last night, and then I fell in love with Rhett. I am so sorry, Melly. I have been such a cat!"  
Melanie looked shocked. "Oh, dear, how could I have said that to you, poor dear! Of course you don't love Ashley!! How could you? Of course, I apologize darling, now lets just forget all this ever happened, hm?"  
At this, Scarlett looked up at Melanie and dried her tears, smiling.  
"Your right, Melly. I don't quite know what I would do if you hadn't been here..."  
"Don't worry about it, Scarlett darling." Melanie turned to Rhett, looking angrier than before.  
"How dare you speak to Scarlett like that, Rhett? If Ashley had ever even thought about Scarlett in more of a way then he might think of a neighbor, Ashley would have told me. And I know that Scarlett is just young and troubled. She and Ashley are best friends. How can you expect Scarlett to trust you if you are so cruel to her? She never will. Come now, don't be angry with the poor girl. Else Honey and India will tell everybody what happened..." Melanie turned slowly, reluctantly, and saw that India and Honey were nowhere to be found. "Oh, Good Lord in Heaven!" she cried. Then she anxiously took Rhett's hand. "Where is Ashley?"  
"In the arbor, last I knew, Miss Melly."  
Before Scarlett could find out what had so upset Melly, Melly was gone, to find Ashley and tell him what Honey and India were about to do, and to tell him what she had overheard.  
Frightened, Scarlett clung to Rhett, who immediately kissed her, and then started to walk away. Scarlett followed him out to a horse. Scarlett looked confused.  
"Rhett, where are you going?"  
"I am going, my dear, to Charleston. Or should I say to be a blockader?"  
"Oh, Rhett, must you go? The war hasn't even started yet!"  
"Don't tell me you didn't hear the commotion, Scarlett."  
"I don't know quite what you are talking about!"  
"Mr. Lincoln, apparently, wants war. He's called for volunteers to fight against us. Seventy five thousand of them, to be exact."  
"Oh, no! But-but Rhett, darling, you can't go! I won't let you!"  
"Goodbye, Scarlett." Rhett smiled at Scarlett, his eyes twinkling maliciously. "And, don't run off with Ashley while I'm gone, hm? If you're a good little girl, I'll bring you back a present."  
"A present? What kind of a present?!"  
"That, my darling, is for me to know and you to find out."  
Laughing at the indignant look on Scarlett's face, Rhett smiled again and rode away on his horse. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A month later, Scarlett went back with Eleanor to Charleston. She stayed for a few weeks, and quickly got bored, so she left again. But, instead of going home, she went to stay with Melly and her aunt Pittypat. On the way to Atlanta, Scarlett kept getting sick. She wondered why, and she shrugged it off until later. The thing that kept replacing her bizarre sickness was Rhett. She hadn't heard from him since he left the barbeque at Twelve Oaks. Her reputation had suffered with the younger girls, but the matrons had fixed it for her. Where could he be? Surely, not blockading.  
She fell asleep and dreamed of him in a shipwreck, and woke up sweating, just as they pulled into Atlanta. Standing at the depot to meet her were Melly and Pittypat. Melanie looked relieved and happy, and Pittypat looked nervous. She had heard much of Scarlett O'Hara-Butler, mostly good, but some bad. How would she behave? And that husband of hers, his reputation was as good as gone. And he would be staying at her house, too. That is, he would when he stayed with Scarlett. She had seen him around Atlanta lately, but with--with girls like Belle Watling. Melly hadn't known until she had seen him on the streets with her, and she had come home crying. And Scarlett looked as if she missed her husband, and she thought that he was still blockading. She looked away as Scarlett looked at her and Melanie rushed up to hug Scarlett.  
"Oh, Scarlett, I have missed you so much! You must stay in Atlanta until the war is over, because if anything happens...oh, nevermind..."  
"Of course I will stay Melly. I told Rhett's mother to tell Rhett that I would be in Atlanta, if he comes home soon. I miss him so! I hope he is alright-Melly, dear, whats wrong?"  
Trying to distract Scarlett from the corner she had just seen Rhett and Belle on was going to be difficult. Melanie was small, not quite as tall as Scarlett, though, and Scarlett immediately picked out what Melly had not wanted her to. Scarlett turned pale and screamed Rhett's name, and then fainted, in the depot, with women looking curiously at her. Rhett turned, saw Scarlett and went to her as he saw her going down, he let out a hoarse cry and shoved his way through the crowd.  
Slowly, as Rhett picked Scarlett up, blood came from her, soaking her skirt and some of the floor. Scarlett had had a miscarriage. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry about the short Chappy. Bazaar is next.I guess. I hope Scarlett gets better before then, 'twould be a shame if she didn't, and she had to miss the bazaar! I felt that if I continued this Chappy, I would get carried away, so a plug on my imagination for now, huh? See ya in Chappy five GonewiththewindGurl 


	5. The Arguments and the Bazaar

Author's Note: And I'm back! Woohoo! I'm changing schools, so I have nothing to do this afternoon, and my works on were calling to my mind……...so I went back and read the reviews………and now I am here! Anyways, on with the chappy. prays that I haven't lost my touch… It's been sooo long, after all

Scarlett woke up the next afternoon in the guest bedroom of Pitty's house, the brilliant sunlight streaming in through her window. She sighed contently, then blinked her eyes open and saw Rhett standing a few feet away, his back to her, looking down on the street below. His shoulders were slumped and his head hung low. He looked so helpless, and Scarlett started to feel sorry for him, then she remembered just _why_ she had swooned at the train station, and her eyes snapped with anger. How dare he be standing in this room with her feeling sorry for himself, when it was his fault that it had happened to her in the first place? She sat up and glowered at his back.

"Get out of here, Rhett Butler, I never want to see or hear you again! I _hate _you!"

At the sound of Scarlett's voice, Rhett turned, and at her words, he gathered his poise about him.

"Oh calm yourself, Scarlett. It's not worth putting on airs in order to try and make me sympathize for you. You should have been in Atlanta weeks ago. Didn't you say in many letters that you'd await my return and be in Atlanta for me when I got back, my pet? No, don't even start acting as childish as we both know you are. It won't work."

Tears stung Scarlett's eyes at his words, and her green eyes spat fire at him.

"I'm your wife, Rhett. Just because I'm not in town when you got here, which, by the way, was because _you_ promised to write me a week in advance and you never did, sir, doesn't mean that I don't deserve your loyalty."

At this point, Pitty had been walking by, and her eyes widened as she waddled into the room, her babyish face shocked, almost to the point of mortification.

"Scarlett, dear, you shouldn't say things like that."

"You stay out of this, Pitty, this isn't any of your business at all," Scarlett shouted, her anger turning to Pitty as the unfortunate old lady interrupted the couple's argument.

"Scarlett, shut your mouth. Miss Pitty, dear, please forgive Scarlett. She doesn't know who she's talking to. You see, she just woke up and she did hit her head rather hard."  
"Oh………oh………of course………Captain, did you tell her the good news yet?"

"No, not yet, Miss Pitty. I was going to when she woke up, but………" Rhett's voice trailed off, and he smirked at Scarlett.

Scarlett held her gaze to Rhett's, glowering darkly at him. She hated him right now, down to the bottom of her soul, and he'd hear about it later, oh would he ever hear about it.

When Pitty left the room, Rhett came to the side of the bed and said softly, "Scarlett, you weren't pregnant………the bleeding was a result of too much stress on your part, according to Dr. Meade."

At this, Scarlett calmed down and sighed a little, then realized he was winning and scowled again. "That still doesn't give you any right to do what you did to me."

"I know Scarlett, and I apologize. Now, what do you say to getting ready for the bazzar tonight?"

"Am I strong enough to dance," Scarlett asked, her brows raising a little.

"Scarlett, you swooned. Yes, you can dance."

That night, Scarlett and Rhett were dressed in their finest red silks and linens, and their carriage pulled up to the bazaar as it got fully underweigh. Stepping out of the carriage, Rhett turned and whispered, "Scarlett, your beloved is here."

"What do you mean Rhett?"

"Mr. Wilkes has made an appearance, it seems. He's with Miss Melanie right now, but I'm sure he'll make time for you."

"Oh Rhett, stop being stupid. You know that I'm not in love with Ashley any more than you're in love with Melly."

"You could have fooled me, my dear."

Scarlett smiled all too sweetly at Rhett as they climbed out of the carriage together. Rhett returned the smile rather wryly, his eyes telling her he knew exactly what she was thinking, and that he had her right where he needed her. She got momentarily angry at herself for letting him corner her into such a bizarre situation, and then covered it and greeted the ladies of Atlanta as the rushed to compliment her and her husband.

After they walked in the door, Scarlett and Rhett were the ideal couple. Even the matrons, whispering in their corners, were nodding in approval at the way Rhett was taking care of Scarlett now. Everybody had, after all, heard of the events of the train station from Pitty herself, and they were all curious as to how they would present themselves in public. Right now, their liking for Rhett was at an all time low, but Scarlett was their doll, their little girl, and they couldn't disrespect her husband. It just wouldn't be right, no matter how they personally felt about him. Furthermore, they whispered among themselves, their husbands looked up to Captain Butler, though Lord only knew why. Men were such odd creatures at times. Rhett was an irrespectable scoundrel, and they knew it, but they wouldn't question their menfolk for the world. After all, it wasn't their place to question the men. It was a man's world, and without their menfolk, where would the South be?

As the basket for collecting donations came around, Scarlett hid behind a booth and busied herself. She'd be damned if she'd donate anything to the fool men who were making her precious fineries harder and harder to obtain, even with Rhett's skilled blockading. Why couldn't the damned men just let the Yankees have their way? It'd be so much easier than this. Besides, not only had the war ruined her wardrobe selection, even before it started, the war had ruined her social life, because that's all everybody was concerned about. When would the war start? Who would secede from the Union next? What was Mr. Lincoln going to do about it? When would Mr. Jackson actually engage the Yankees in combat? Would there be a war at all? For weeks and weeks that was all anybody spoke of. Gerald would have people over just to talk about it, and invite them to supper, then end up not eating at all because they were shouting about the war that hadn't been started yet. As the collection basket neared her, she spotted Melanie coming behind her, and then looked at the basket carrier. It was Ashley. She pondered if her luck could be any worse, then Melanie's tiny arms slipped around Scarlett's waist, and Melanie squeezed imploringly.

"Scarlett, dear, won't you please donate to the Cause? You know that it'd help Ashley's troop. And I could understand if it was a troop of boys that we didn't but these are our own Clayton County boys………please help them, Scarlett, dear!"

At Melanie's plea, Scarlett only sighed and looked at what she had on. She reluctantly took off the diamond-studded gold brooch she was wearing and set it on top of the pile, not meeting Ashley's eyes as she did so. Of course, she wasn't looking behind Ashley, either. Before she knew it, Rhett had stepped around Ashley and was scolding her for being so uptight about her things. He took all her jewelry off of her and placed it on the basket, saving only the wedding ring he had bought her. This enraged Scarlett, and she opened her mouth to speak sharp words to Rhett, but the look on Melly's face kept Scarlett silent. She didn't want to make herself seem unpatriotic or hurt Melly in any way. So, she smiled and all-too-sweetly thanked Rhett for helping her with the removal of her jewelry. Rhett's eyes mocked her even as he responded with a warm "You're welcome, Scarlett."

After the basket had made it all the way around the room, Dr. Meade stood in front of everybody and started his speech about how they should be donating to the cause, how no amount of money would go unappreciated. And then he announced that, to raise money for the cause, the men had to bid to dance with the woman of their choice. This caused immediate buzzing of girlish voices, and the matrons all looked at Mrs. Meade as though she were in some way the one who had said it.

Suddenly, cries of names and amounts of money were being cried out. Scarlett glanced over at Rhett and decided that she didn't like the look on his face at all. He approached the platform Dr. Meade was on and called out over everybody "Fifty dollars in gold for a dance with my wife."

This confused everybody there, but then was taken up by applause and cheers at Rhett's generosity. Soon, the music started up and a waltz was played. As they danced, Rhett held Scarlett close, almost too close for public decency. Scarlett was blushing like mad, but enjoying the dance, so she kept up a light-hearted chit-chat. As the dance ended, Rhett went back to the stage and a silence swept over the crowd and all eyes were on him, everybody waiting to hear what was next from Rhett.

"One-hundred and fifty dollars. In gold."

"For what lady, Sir?" Asked the doctor.

"For Mrs. Ashley Wilkes."

There was a stunned silence and everybody's eyes averted to Melanie, who had turned bright pink from embarrassment, and Ashley was staring at Rhett with cool contempt, but he was hiding it very well.

"But Mr. Butler, Mrs. Wilkes' husband is home, and she………"

"Dr. Meade………I said Mrs. Ashley Wilkes."

"She won't even begin to consider it, Rhett."

At that moment, Melanie ran forward through the crowd and spoke clearly, above everybody, "I will do it. It's a great amount of money, and it could later help bring my Ashley home safely, to me, when the war is over. So I will do it."

Everybody was shocked. Melanie had _never_ stood up for herself or disobeyed her elders in any way. So this was a completely unexpected change of events. Up on the balcony, Pitty had fainted, and now Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Elsing, and Mrs. Merriweather were doing all that they could to bring the old lady back to at least a slouched sitting position.

Sensing the tension in the room, Levi and his band started the Virginia Reel, and everybody started dancing. Except Scarlett. She left the party then and headed home, tears of insult and hurt streaming down her face as she walked the empty streets of Atlanta, Rhett's bid for a dance with Melly and the music of the Virginia Reel echoing in her mind.

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter…I should hope to have a new one up ASAP, sooner than a year, I promise… 


End file.
